Happy BDay
by Thamy88
Summary: É uma fic feita especialmente para a minha TOD. ------- AlicexJasper; BellaxEdward; NessiexJacob.


Hoje é meu aniversario! E acreditem se quiser mais meus pais se esqueceram dessa data, eu realmente fiquei muito chateada com eles mais entendo que possuem uma vida agitada, meu pai Carlisle é médico e minha mãe é Psicóloga mesmo assim esquecer o aniversário da própria filha! Fui para a escola e parecia que ninguém se lembrou nem mesmo o meu IRMÃO ou a Bella, é claro que para eles eu também achei uma desculpa, por que foi justo no meu aniversario que o idiota do meu irmão resolveu pedir a minha melhor amiga para namorar com ele!

Eu andei pelo corredor em direção a sala e logo vi a rose e eu abri um sorriso assim que há vi esperando que ela lembra-se que dia era hoje, mas adivinhem ela penas sorriu de volta e voltou a ler aquela maldita revista de moda. Ela me trocou por uma revista? Perguntei mentalmente irritada. Então agora se encontrava eu sentada entre uma garota lendo revista e um casal que trocava caricias eu queria que Jasper aparecesse logo, talvez ele lembra-se de mim. Realmente não demorou muito, faltava uns 5 minutos para o primeiro sinal tocar e a claro que Edward teve que se levantar para ir para sua classe junto com a Rose. Eles eram um ano mais velho que nós.

"Oi" – disse a Bella assim que meu irmão havia sumido pela porta. - "Hoje é um grande dia" – Falou por fim. AHH... ela tinha lembrado.

"Eu também acho, até por que..." – ela me interrompeu

"Hoje tem aquele programa com o Taylor Lautner" – COMO È QUE È? Ela estava falando que hoje era especial por causa de um maldito programa de TV? E o meu aniversário?

"Claro, como poderia me esquecer..." – falei decepcionada com o seu ato. Então o professor entrou na sala.

"Bom classe espero que vocês estejam preparados, pois hoje é um dia especial '' – havia vários olhares curiosos sobre o professor inclusive os meus –" Prova surpresa!"– ele anunciou tirando alguns gemidos de reclamação da classe. Ah só pode ser brincadeira pensei comigo mesma, até no dia do meu aniversário eu não me vejo livre das provas, isso deveria ser proibido.

Após algumas aulas e muito tédio finalmente o sinal do almoço tocou. E Edward já estava lá esperando a Bella, ótimo perdi minha amiga outra vez pensei, mas foi ai que eu vi um loiro alto ao lado do meu irmão e isso me fez abrir um enorme sorriso e correr em sua direção para abraçá-lo.

"Jasper" – Disse ainda abraçada em sua cintura sentindo seus braços me envolverem. Ele era o irmão gêmeo da Rose e meu melhor amigo, eu tinha certeza que poderia sempre conta com ele.

"Eu acho que você cresceu ou fui eu que diminui?" – perguntou. Eu mostrei a língua pra ele o que o fez rir, esse era outro tipo de coisa que me irritava totalmente quando ele cismava em zombar da minha altura, o que acontecia quando ele passava muito tempo com o Emmett. - "Então como foi sua aula?" – Perguntou enquanto andávamos no corredor em direção ao refeitório.

"Vejamos, tédio, prova, tédio e... decepção" – Falei a ultima palavra quase em um sussurro, pois até o meu melhor amigo havia se esquecido do meu aniversário, e ele logo percebeu minha tristeza. Parou de andar e me segurou pelo braço fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.

"Às vezes as coisas acontecem sem sabermos, então, por favor, não sofra por antecipação." – Ele disse isso e soltou o meu braço. "Vamos?" – e continuarmos a andar no corredor.

Eu não disse nada até chegarmos ao refeitório, fiquei pensando no que ele havia acabado de me falar ' _Às vezes as coisas acontecem sem sabermos, então, por favor, não sofra por antecipação_. '. Por que ele disse aquilo?

Sentamo-nos à mesa onde estavam nossos amigos Bella, Edward, Rose e Emmett. Eu havia perdido a fome e acabei apenas tomando um suco. Algo muito curioso que rodava a mesa era o fato de que ninguém havia se lembrado do meu aniversario.

O restante do dia se passou assim, ninguém se lembrou de nada. Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, o tempo não passava e tudo estava muito chato. Inclusive a minha gata parecia que havia esquecido. Decidi levá-la ao veterinário para sair um pouco, procurei em todos os lugares possíveis e não a encontrei até que vi ode ela estava, encima do telhado, decidi para mim mesma que se ela não descesse até as 3 horas levaria ela no veterinário somente no dia seguinte.(Não sei de onte eu tirei isso, talvez de um post no twitter XD) Meu plano de sair de casa havia falhado. Desci as escadas por volta de umas 2:40 para minha caminhada. Assim que cheguei a sala vi meu irmão com a Bella vendo um filme, Roselie e Emmett estavam la também, passei por eles sem fazer barulho e sai. Andei pelas ruas indo em direção ao Starbucks. Chegando la vi uma amiga minha, era a Nessie assim que ela me viu veio me abraçar, então eu pensei que ela havia se lembrado. PEHHHHH Errada novamente ela me abraçou e então me convidou para sentar com ela. Ela pediu um fraputtino de chocolate e eu pedi . Eu perguntei por que ela estava ali então me disse que estava esperando um amigo. Quando eram umas sete horas um moreno alto chegou e sorriu, comprimentou ela ela se levantou e disse.

- Jacob essa é a Alice. Alice esse é meu amigo jacob. – eu sorri

- Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – então eu me levantei vendo que ia trapalhar os dois e disse. – tenho que ir.

Me despedi e fui para casa, chegadno lá deveria ser umas 8:30 e quando eu abri a porta estava tudo escuro. Alguem acendeu as luzes e gritaram um Parabens. Nesse momento so vi meus amigos vindo me abraçar e desejando felicidade. No canto esquerdo havia uma bolo escrito o meu nome com alguns presentes ao lado. Depois de comprimentar todos, Jasper fora o ultimo a me abraçar. Eu abraço sincero me fez sorrir e eu começei a chorar.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele baixo

- Achei que você tivesse esquecido – disse

- Eu jamais irir te esquecer Ali. – Ele sorriu. – Me siga quero te dar uma coisa. – Eu fui atras dele e então ele sentou-se no balanço do quintal eu sentei ao seu lado ele olhou para o cjhãoi e começou a falar.

- Eu queria te dizer isso a algum tempo. Demorei pra criar coragem o suficiente, mas acho que hoje é a melhor hora para isso. – Ele olhou para o ceu e depois para mim – Alice, você... Quer namorar comigo?

N/A: Toood;

Eu queria poder te dar mais, porem não deu tempo. Pensei com carinho no que ia escrever e isso veio na minha cabeça. Acho que já percebeu porque a Alice é a principal aqui, não? Sinto por estar ruma fic rapida e com pouquissimos detalhes, mas eu realmente perdia versão original dessa historia uando reinstalei o windows no PC. Escrevi correndo esse para dar tempo, espero que goste.

Parabens, Te amo, você em pouco tempo se tornou muito importante para mim 3

_Beijos _

Nessie.


End file.
